The present invention relates to a storm water drain filter system and especially to a storm water drain pipe filter system having a floating debris capturing basket for collecting debris from entering storm water.
Storm water runoff passing through a storm water drainpipe passes through the filter basket prior to the storm water drain water passing through an outlet into the storm water pipe. The drain water, which is frequently laden with trash, grass clippings, tree limbs, sand, gravel, and other forms of sediment, is collected from streets, parking lots and other areas into a storm drain inlet where it is directed into a storm water drain pipe system. The drain water laden with trash and grass clippings, sand and gravel and frequently oil collected from the streets is fed through a grated entrance into a storm water catch basin and into a lake or retention pond.
The present invention is added directly to the storm water drain pipe system in-line with the drain pipes for collecting trash, grass clippings, tree limbs, sand, gravel, or other sorts of sediments within the drain water passing through the drain pipe system prior to the output of the drainage water. The present invention is a floating collection basket for use in an in-line storm sewer drain filter system for the removal of litter and sediments from a flowing stream of storm water.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,692 of Aug. 6, 2002, I provided an in-line storm water drain filter and baffle box installed within a storm water drain pipe to direct storm water through the storm water drain pipe and through the filter and baffle box prior to the storm water drain water passing through an outfall into a, lake, pond or retention area. In the Nicolas U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,541, a storm water sediment and litter trap for removal of litter and sediment from a flowing stream of storm water is provided which has an upwardly inclined flume disposed adjacent a discharge end of a storm water outlet and a collection container at the opposite end of the flume for collecting sediments while allowing storm water, which has been screened, to flow further downstream.